Fire Man
Background Joined September 27th 2019, Fire Man has since then done nothing but scream at whoever follows him and being a prick to every other account. Your standard stage select account, Fire Mans posts consist of Digitally drawn and edits, with arcs starting only to never go anywhere. (As of writing) Character Information After Mega Man 1, Fire Man decided to hid himself while he repaired himself, promising to become the greatest Fire Robot Master ever and kill the rest (Fires in the name after all.). After Elec Man was announced for an assist trophy in Smash 4, Fire Man realized he was meant for equal greatness, and decided to try out for Mega Man 11. He was ecstatic when they called him back in - just to find out they needed him as a base to build Torch Man. Instead of falling into a depression, Fire Man instead took a vacation to Antarctica, were he reunited with Ice Man for 3 seconds, and then proceeding to melt the polar ice caps, causing Global Warming. Due to his dialogue being purely "FIIIIIIIIIIRRRRREEEE" "BURN BURN BURN" and "KILL YOURSELF", Fire Man never grew close to the other Robot Masters, and is a bit of a recluse, believing that anyone who does speak to him simply reveres him and wants him to teach them his ways. He won't. Any relationship he has with any other Robot Master is purely one sided on his part. Fire Man is also a raging Gasoholic Account Events The Botanical Genocide - Shortly after joining Stage Select and meeting Wood Man, Fire Man went on a crusade against the forests of the world, burning them all down out of sheer spite. He was stopped at Canada, in which he was covered in Syrup and tragically fell. The Cave - After the top of his head ceased emitting its normal flames, Fire Man had a dream in which a man with a very long nose in a furnace told him to find the cave, in which he'll discover his true self and regain the flame. Time will tell if he will do so... Character Relationships fuck Wood Man - First Robot Master he spoke to after his self imposed exiled, they hated eachother and Fire Man burned down every single piece of clothing he owned as well as home. Caused for Fire Man to commit genocide against the forests. Impact Man - The only Robot Master to try and be friendly with Fire Man, they have burnt down forests and amusement parks, with him stealing Fire Mans line and causing Fire Man to enter an autistic fit in which he douses himself in gasoline and screams his name until passing out. Trivia * Joined because his friend showed him a Stage Select timeline that consisted of Napalm Mans death and return, and wanting to be surrounded by Mega Man based accounts/fans. * Originally was to be Quick Man due to his main twitter handle, and then Skull Man - Settled on Fire Man once he saw that Fire Man wasn't taken and thought "Man they really didn't take the best one huh, buncha retards." * Fire Man enjoys Karaoke, his favorite song being Man on Fire by the Megas despite it not being about him. * Fire Man has a garden of Dragon Fruits and Pyrophytes, he also owns a Gas Station "Firin' Wheels" Category:Characters